<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daylight Robbery by AshPoet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843457">Daylight Robbery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshPoet/pseuds/AshPoet'>AshPoet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hair Pulling, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Spanking, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshPoet/pseuds/AshPoet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanvyr Nerandas comes across a certain gentleman thief while on the road to Vivec, and decides to deal with the problem in his own way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Nerevarine/Nels Llendo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daylight Robbery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to DirtyScrolls for prompting me to finally finish a WIP.</p><p>Please read the tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The road to Vivec was one that Sanvyr Nerandas had travelled a dozen times before, and he knew it well. At a time when he was in a hurry - or when the weather was less favourable - he might have taken the silt strider from Balmora and arrived half a day sooner, but this time the promise of sun and clear skies had prompted him to make the journey on foot.</p><p>It was an easy route, but even the more well-traversed parts of Vvardenfell could hold surprises. There was always the chance that you’d meet something interesting along the way, and although his journey had been uneventful so far, a figure on the roadside up ahead told him that this might be about to change.</p><p>The other mer stepped out as he approached, blocking the path.</p><p>“Greetings, my friend!” the Dunmer before him announced. “It is I, Nels Llendo!”</p><p>Sanvyr surveyed the unfamiliar mer with a slight tilt of his head. Morrowind elves were a dour lot, in general, but every so often you came across somebody like this and it made the place almost tolerable.</p><p>The elf was armoured, although poorly; a bonemold cuirass, missing the pauldrons and paired with what looked like soft cloth pants. Instead of a gambeson he had the armour strapped on over some kind of fancy nobleman’s doublet, but even from a distance Sanvyr could tell that the velvet of the puffy sleeves was faded and threadbare. A short-sword hung at his left side.</p><p>He had no helmet, leaving his handsome face exposed. It would look even better bruised and bloodied.</p><p>“I have no idea who you are” Sanvyr said.</p><p>The other elf did not seem discouraged in the slightest.</p><p>“Oh, that is a misfortune” the mer replied, with a put-on lilt that even the Mournhold theatre troupe would consider excessive “- but one easily remedied. There are some who would call me a heartless villain, a merciless cutthroat, but do not fear; I am in fact nothing but a reasonable gentleman here to make you a proposition.”</p><p>“Let me guess, you want my gold.”</p><p>“I’m so glad you understand. Just a mere fifty septims, and I’ll let you be on your way.”</p><p>He waited, as though he expected Sanvyr to just hand over the money.</p><p>This was far from the first time Sanvyr had been accosted by robbers, although the mer in front of him was easily the most talkative one he’d met. Usually it was groups of Ashlanders who thought their greater numbers meant they had a chance against a single traveller, even one as well equipped as Sanvyr. Other than the odd mad Nord, it had been a while since a single opponent had challenged him.</p><p>Sanvyr supposed that, dressed as he currently was with his plain travel robes over his armour, the highwayman could have mistaken him for a scholar, or perhaps a priest. Neither was entirely incorrect, but it was a dangerous underestimation. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to whatever cosmic entity had put such an opportunity in his path.</p><p>“…Sera, why are you smiling?”</p><p>“I have a counter proposition.” Sanvyr said. “I’ll give you your fifty septims if you let me have you over that rock.” He nodded towards a boulder a little way off the path.</p><p>The highwayman’s grin finally faltered a bit. “I… sorry, sera, but I’m not into men.”</p><p>“That’s fine, you don’t have to pretend to enjoy it.”</p><p>“Look, I don’t think you quite understand. I am robbing you.”</p><p>“Trying to.”</p><p>Nels reached down to his hip, and pulled his sword from its scabbard. He raised it up to shoulder height, pointed straight at Sanvyr.</p><p>“I’d rather not kill you, but don’t think I won’t if you keep refusing. The money, now.”</p><p>“I’ve already told you how you can earn it.” Sanvyr replied, making no move towards either his coin-purse or his own weapon.</p><p>Nels stepped closer, the end of his blade wavering slightly, clearly put off by his victim’s apparent lack of fear or aggression. His face had by now worked itself into a confused frown. Sanvyr just continued to meet his eyes, and smile.</p><p>Finally, after a moment more of indecision, the highwayman lifted his arm and swung the sword down towards Sanvyr’s bare neck. But his hesitancy to attack an unresisting opponent made him slow; with ease, Sanvyr dodged closer and caught the bandit’s sword arm with his hands, and then with the same momentum drove an elbow straight into the other elf’s nose.</p><p>The crunch, and the resulting cry of pain, set a fire in his blood that quickly spread to his belly. If the bandit had been attractive before, he was now irresistible, eyes watering and face screwed up with surprise and pain. While Nels was clutching at his newly broken nose, Sanvyr backed away to let him recover a little. Oh, he was going to enjoy playing with this one.</p><p>He made sure the mer was looking before withdrawing his own weapon; Nels’ eyes widened slightly at the sight of the gleaming daedric bade that Sanvyr drew out of the otherwise plain and unremarkable scabbard.</p><p>“Sera, I have misjudged you. Perhaps if we could consider this a draw-“</p><p>In reply Sanvyr lunged, swinging at the bandit but giving him plenty of time to block.</p><p>To his credit, Nels was actually a half decent swordsman, at least on a technical level. His reactions were precise and clean, none of the flailing one might expect from an amateur. However, it was clear he lacked real experience, and it was easy to keep him on the defensive, giving him no time to do anything but react to the blows as they came.</p><p>As they continued to spar, the highwayman was quickly becoming increasingly panicked. A few times he blocked or dodged too late, and Sanvyr had to redirect his own attack to avoid inflicting a serious injury; he had no use for a dead body.</p><p>It was getting boring, and so he decided to quicken the inevitable. With sudden speed, he aimed his sword at the flat of the bandit’s blade, near the hilt. Nels barely had time to react; the steel short sword snapped clean in half where the ebony weapon had impacted, and the force of it breaking wrenched the remaining section out of his hand. Both ends went spinning off into the grass somewhere.</p><p>Nels backed away, and then as Sanvyr moved towards him again he raised his hands, open-palmed, an action somewhere between signifying submission and protecting his head. Sanvyr stayed cautious; Nels wouldn’t be the first cornered person to resort to spellcasting after being disarmed.</p><p>“Please, I yield.” Nels said, voice slightly muffled by blood dripping from his nose “I have some gold, you can have it all.”</p><p>“I’ve already told you what I want.”</p><p>Confusion, then realization crossed his face. He began to turn, about to bolt, and with a sigh Sanvyr threw a paralysis spell at him.</p><p>Nels froze in place, half twisted away.</p><p>Sanvyr walked up to his still form, unbuckling one of the belts that held his robes closed and bunching it up in his hand.  With the other hand he raised his sword to the helpless mer’s neck.</p><p>“Try to run again and I will kill you. Understand?”</p><p>Nels nodded stiffly as the paralysis began to wear off.</p><p>Once the man was able to move again, Sanvyr reached forward and shoved at his shoulder, turning him around fully. He took hold of each of the mer’s wrists to force them down behind his back, and bound them tightly with the belt. Nels whimpered slightly at the bite of the leather.</p><p>“Oh shush, I’m going to give you something to really complain about in a moment.”</p><p>“Please sera, don’t do this.”</p><p>“Do the people you murder say the same thing? Get moving.” He took hold of one of Nel’s arms to guide him, and pricked the point of his blade warningly against the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>He took the mer further off the path, past the boulder, instead going out of sight behind the leaves of a broad tree where they were less likely to be interrupted.</p><p>A hard push on both shoulders and Nels reluctantly went down on his knees, and then Sanvyr roughly forced him to bend over forward, until he was resting on the front of his cuirass, ass jutting up. The bandit craned his neck back to keep his injured face out of the dirt, and twisted his head, trying to look behind him. His hands flexed in their bindings.</p><p>Kneeling down, Sanvyr reached under the mer’s hips and began unbuckling the ridiculous bonemold codpiece. Once free from the rest of the cuirass, he tossed it to one side and promptly tugged the pants and loincloth down, baring the elf’s backside to the open air. Nels gave up trying to see what was going on, instead resting his forehead against the ground to hide his face in embarrassment.</p><p>Sanvyr took a moment to appreciate how the blue-grey skin his ass looked against the slightly warmer grey of his own hand, only ever really noticeable in contrast with a full-blooded Dunmer.</p><p>He gave the firm flesh a squeeze. “Have you done this before?” he asked.</p><p>Nels just tucked his chin further into his chest and sniffled, so Sanvyr slapped his bare ass cheek.</p><p>“Answer me.”</p><p>“Y-yeah.”</p><p>“Even though you don’t like men?”</p><p>“I was experimenting” Nels mumbled.</p><p>“And you didn’t like it.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You didn’t like the men, or you didn’t like having a cock up your ass?” Sanvyr asked, continuing to squeeze the mer’s firm buttock.</p><p>“It was just, just one man. And both. Neither. We decided to just remain friends.”</p><p>“Adorable. And did your friend enjoy fucking you?”</p><p>The highwayman didn’t answer, so Sanvyr took hold of his balls and gave them a brief, hard squeeze, electing a squeal.</p><p>“You really don’t want to be ignoring me in this position.”</p><p>“I don’t know, serjo. Please.”</p><p>“Did you let your friend finish in you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Sanvyr continued playing with the mer’s testicles.</p><p>“Tell me what happened.”</p><p>He could see the elf below him was blushing; the red tinge had spread to his ear-tips, turning them a lovely purple.</p><p>“We were just trying, er, different things. He, he wanted to put it in me so we tried that but I didn’t like it so we stopped.”</p><p>“Did you at least give him a hand afterwards?”</p><p>“No, we just got dressed and he left.”</p><p>“You’re a terrible friend. He probably pulled himself off thinking about you off the moment he got home. Bet he still fantasises about getting back in your ass, I know I would.”</p><p>Finally releasing the elf’s balls, he took hold of the mer’s buttocks instead, pulling them apart to get a better look at his hole. He rubbed the pad of one thumb against the puckered entrance, and felt the reflexive tensing as he applied a little pressure.</p><p>Leaning back for a moment, Sanvyr pulled a vial of oil out of his pack. Not wanting to get it on his clothes, he put it to the side for a moment while he opened the front of his robes, and then loosened the armour underneath enough to free his cock. He was already hard, had been since they’d started fighting.</p><p>He picked up the vial again and poured a generous amount into his palm, using it to slicking up his fingers before wiping the rest on his erection with a few light strokes.</p><p>He slid two oily fingers along the cleft of Nels’ ass, using his thumb to massage the viscous fluid around the hole, encouraging it to open.</p><p>Without warning he pushed one finger in; it entered easily for the half second before his captive could react, and it was almost all the way up to the base before the mer tightened up around the digit. Sanvyr rocked the finger in and out slightly, already imagining how the grip would feel around his cock.</p><p>“It'll be easier if you relax" he said, not really caring either way.</p><p>He worked the second finger in next to the first and began stretching the mer’s ass open, alternating between spreading the fingers to loosen the rim, and worming both fingers in deep to prod against his sensitive flesh.</p><p>Nels let put a breathy grunt when Sanvyr added a third finger, but was loosening up admirably. Sanvyr slid his free hand up under the edge of the mer’s armour and rubbed at his lower back.</p><p>“You’re doing well” he told him.</p><p>He took hold of his cock again, and slicked his hand up and down the shaft a few times, feeling himself stiffen further from the touch. Shifting forwards, he pulled the foreskin back a little more so he could rub the sensitive glans along the furrow of the man’s ass; Nels jumped at the contact, clearly expecting him to thrust in all at once, and Sanvyr laughed softly. Then, he took a firmer hold and began slowly but firmly pressing the soft head against the mer’s hole.</p><p>He increased the pressure little by little, and he could tell the elf beneath him was struggling make himself hold still. Finally the end of his cock forced its way in; Nels didn’t let out any noise, but he did shift and tense beautifully under Sanvyr’s hand as he sunk in the first inch or so.</p><p>Sanvyr moved his hands to grip the highwayman’s hips, and began pushing in further. At this Nels did make a noise, an audible intake of breath. Trapped at the small of his back, Nels’ hands were clenched so tightly they’d gone pale.</p><p>“You don’t have to stay quiet, I want to hear you.”</p><p>He pulled out slightly and then pushed back in all the way, and the other elf grunted.</p><p>“Enjoying yourself?” he asked.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>He ground his hips forward. “Hmm. Tell me how it feels.”</p><p>“Too much.” Nels gritted out, squirming.</p><p>“You don’t have to flatter me, I’m not <em>that</em> big.”</p><p>Despite the clear discomfort, Nels was loosening up around him, and as he went back to thrusting he could feel his cock sliding more easily, smooth tight friction. Nels was trying to muffle his reactions by tucking his face into the ground, so Sanvyr leaned forward and twisted his finger into his dark red hair, forcing his head back as far as it would go, until the stiff collar of the cuirass was digging into his spine. He shoved hips forward again, thrusting in hard, and was rewarded with a strangled yelp.</p><p>He continued like that for a while, enjoying the breathy gasps Nels let out as Sanvyr pounded into him, and the way he flinched at every change of angle. The mer was bleeding from the nose, and the blood was clearly dripping into his mouth because a few times he spluttered and coughed. It caused him to spasm and tightened up, and each time Sanvyr almost came too soon from the feeling of it on his cock.</p><p>It wasn’t enough; he wanted more from the elf beneath him, and he was going to finish too soon if he just continued as he was. He shuffled backwards, letting his cock slide out.</p><p>Nels relaxed slightly, perhaps believing it was over, so Sanvyr wasted no time slapping him across the backside, hard enough that his own hand stung.</p><p>“What are you-ow!”</p><p>Sanvyr chuckled at the elf’s distress. Giving the highwayman no time to recover, he hit the tender flesh again and again, relentlessly, watching as it reddened into something that would soon darken into a bruise. By the time he was done Nels was straining forward to get away, pulling against his own hair that was still in Sanvyr’s grasp.</p><p>Sanvyr shook his tingling fingers to get the feeling back in them, lined his cock up, and roughly shoved back into the mer’s ass.</p><p>He readjusted his grip on the elf’s hair and leaned forward, instead shoving his face down. Nels all but screamed as his damaged nose was crushed against the ground. Sanvyr continued fucking him without restraint, bending over until he was almost pressed up against his torso and putting his weight against the back of the mer’s head to grind his face into the damp dirt.</p><p>Nels seemed to be having trouble breathing and was strugggling against the hand against his head, but with his arms restrained behind him he had no leverage to raise his head. Sanvyr continued to hold him down as he finally finished, deep in the highwayman’s ass.</p><p>He continued thrusting shallowly for a few moments, until his prick had softened enough to slip out on its own. He let go of the highwayman’s hair and shuffled backwards.</p><p>Nels slumped onto his side, coughing and taking deep breaths. Sanvyr took a handful of grass to wipe some of the oil off his hand and cock, and then stood to start puts his clothes back in order.</p><p>He stooped over Nel’s form to retrieve his belt from the mer’s wrists.</p><p>Curled up on his side, Nels watched him warily, draws his legs up to his chest, pants still tangled round his knees and come beginning to slide down the back of his thighs. The lower half of his face was a mess of blood and his own saliva and the area around his nose was already an angry purple. Strands of hair clung to his damp forehead.</p><p>Clothes back in order, Sanvyr took out one of his coin purses, and with unnecessary slowness counted out fifty gold pieces, and then tossed them to scatter in the grass next to where Nels was lying.</p><p>“I’m no thief” he said as the mer’s confused expression “You’re expensive as far as whores go, but worth every drake.”</p><p>Nels looked away, staring at the ground and making no move to get up.</p><p>“If I see you along this road ever again” Sanvyr continued cheerfully, “I’ll assume you need more gold, and I’ll take it as an invitation.”</p><p>Without another word he strolled off back towards the path, a new spring in his step. Just before the other mer was out of sight he glanced back briefly, to see that Nels had finally started pulling up his pants.</p><p>Sanvyr hoped it wouldn’t be the last time they met.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>